gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Sing!
Sing! from A Chorus Line is featured in Duets, the fourth episode of Season Two. It is sung by Mike and Tina for the duets competition, making it the first time in the series that Mike sings a solo and the first time Tina sings a duet. This song was chosen because Mike thought that he wasn't good at singing and only good at dancing. During the performance, Tina assists Mike with singing and Mike assists Tina with dancing and they end up performing well. The New Directions enjoy their performance and do back-up in it. Unfortunately, due to a flawed voting system, Tina and Mike do not win the competition. Lyrics Mike: See, I really couldn't sing I could never really sing What I couldn't do was... Tina: Sing! Mike: I have trouble with a... Tina: Note! Mike: It goes all around my... Tina: Throat! Mike: It's a terrifying... Tina: Thing! Mike: See, I really couldn't hear which note was lower or was... Tina: Higher! Mike: Which is why I disappear If someone says, "Let's start a... Tina: Choir!" Mike: Hey, when I begin to... Tina: Squeak! Mike: It's a cross between a... Tina: Shriek! Mike: And a quiver or a... Tina: Moan! Mike: It's a little like a... Tina: Croak! Mike: Or the record player... Tina: Broke! Mike: What it doesn't have is... Tina: Tone! Mike: Oh, I know, you're thinking, "What a crazy... Tina: Ding-a-ling Mike: But I really couldn't... Tina: Sing! Mike: I could never really... Tina: Sing! Mike: What I couldn't do was... Tina: Sing! Three blind mice Mike: Three blind mice! It isn't intentional Tina: He's doing his best! Jingle bells, jingle bells Mike: Jingle bells, jingle bells! It really blows my mind Tina: He gets depressed Mike: But what I lack in pitch I sure make up in... Tina: Power Mike: And all my friends say I am perfect for the shower! Still, I'm terrific at a... Tina: Dance! Mike: 'Cause I'm messing up my... Tina: Pants! Mike: I'm a birdie on the... Tina: Wing! Mike: But when I begin to... Tina: Chirp! Mike: They say,"Who's the little... Tina: Twerp! Mike: Goin' 'pong' instead of... Tina: 'Ping'! Mike: And when Christmas comes, and all my friends go... Tina and New Directions: Caroling... Mike: It is so dishearten- Tina: Ning! Mike: It is so disquiet- Tina: Ting! Mike: It is so discourag- Tina: Ging! Mike: Darling, please stop answer- Tina: Ring! Mike: See, I really couldn't Tina: Sing! Mike: I could never really Tina: Sing! Mike: What I couldn't do was New Directions: Do re mi fa sol la si do Do re mi fa sol la si do La Mike: La! New Directions: La Mike: La! New Directions: Sing, sing, sing Sing, sing, sing... Mike: Sing! New Directions: Sing! Gallery S2E43.png tumblr_ljkf8pzQqE1qanm80_1302655292_cover.jpg Miketinasing.jpg TIKE.jpg tumblr_mgulw4ujgo1ra5gbxo1_250.gif tumblr_mgulw4ujgo1ra5gbxo7_r1_250.gif Tumblr mn6c3s1G8s1qg2judo6 r1 250.gif Tumblr mn6c3s1G8s1qg2judo2 r1 250.gif Tumblr mn6c3s1G8s1qg2judo3 r1 250.gif Tumblr mn6c3s1G8s1qg2judo1 250.gif Tumblr mn6c3s1G8s1qg2judo4 r1 250.gif Tumblr mn6c3s1G8s1qg2judo7 r1 250.gif Tumblr mn6c3s1G8s1qg2judo8 r1 250.gif Tumblr mn6c3s1G8s1qg2judo5 r1 250.gif Videos Navigational Category:Season Two Songs Category:Glee Songs Category:Songs sung by Mike Chang Category:Songs sung by Tina Cohen-Chang Category:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season Two